


Mid Night Mood

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Taking place during the beginning of G. How Shino, and Tokoha become friends.
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion
Kudos: 1





	Mid Night Mood

The night was a beautiful one. The dark shade of blue and purple in the sky. It was so peaceful. At least that what the blonde always thought. Shion hasn't been out much to enjoy such an environment but when he did he always took the opportunity to. He's constantly busy with one of his duties.

The girl with green hair was walking down the familiar path, the only sound known was her heels hitting the payment under her. Until something off to the side caught her eye. A blonde, near a railing, staring out in the dark-colored sky.

 _"Shion? What is he doing here?"_ Asked the female to no one in particular.

He was out here all alone.

She wasn't going to get the answers by simply standing there, staring at the known card fighter. She turns her heels, now making 

"I knew I'll find you here, Shion." 

The blonde froze at the voice he recognized, whirls his head to find a familiar green-haired female standing there, "Oh, Tokoha, what are you doing here?" 

"Oh nothing much, just getting some late-night things."

The end of shion lips curl into a soft smile, "You should really be going home soon, it's getting late. You need to rest." 

He sounded... Concern.

"I could say the same for you too, you know."

"I suppose you're right…"

Tokoha made her way towards the railing, next to the blonde. Shion glances at her for a moment before he turned his head back towards the sky. Enjoying the stillness with the female.

"So why are you here, Shion?" Tokoha was the one to break the quiet tone. 

Shion still looks up at the sky, "I rarely get times like this, being so busy all of the time but I enjoy the midnight sky." 

Tokoha whirls her head to the side, gazing at Shion, "Yeah, the sunset is so beautiful."

Shino turns his head to the side, "Yeah, I wish I could watch it all of the time!" 

"Same here." 

The two teens locked eyes with one another. 

It felt weird, surreal but nice. He knew this moment wouldn't last forever but he hoped to do this again.


End file.
